The Forsaken
by Helena Chaos
Summary: What happens when fate takes you along for the ride and you feel emotions you didn't want to feel? Do you accept it, or fight back? Warning: Touchy subjects. Read at your own risk. R & R please! By the way, sorry for all the author's notes!
1. Chapter One: Alone

The Forsaken

This is my newest fanfiction; you can see the title. It's about everyone's favorite Cajun. And just to let everyone know, I DON'T LIKE ROGUE!!! She sucks!! I never pair Remy and Rogue together, because the whore abandoned him in Antarctica. I don't like her for that, so there might be some Rogue bashing. You don't like it, don't read my story. Be sure to R & R. And if your gonna flame, be nice about it please!!

Any way, this fic will have some touchy subjects in it, so please read at your own risk. Can't say I didn't warn you!!

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Men or any other character belonging to Marvel, although I wish I did.

Takes place before Remy was added to the X-Men, a sort of how he joined fic. Enjoy!!

Onto the Story!!

Chapter One: Alone 

On a cold, dark night in New Orleans, the streets are empty.

It's December and everyone is inside, celebrating the holidays with family in front of a warm fire. Everyone is happy, laughing at stories that the children tell to lift spirits.

Carolers can be heard singing Christmas Carols about 'going to grandma's house'. They are invited into the warm houses, offered hot cocoa by kind families, and they too are happy.

None of them would know the sorrows of the streets, about the unwanted and the forgotten.

Those that dare to walk down the lonely city streets would see a man, fiddling with a dack of cards in the cold.

Some people might drop some coins by him and be on their way, or some of them might smile at the poor stranger. But no one bothers to stop and talk to him, find out what put him on the streets in the first place.

Later, those same people that carelessly walked past him will forget him as they reach their destinations. And again, he's just another one of the millions that have been overlooked. Forgotten. Forsaken.

In New York City

In New York City, one of the busiest places in the world, the streets are crowded with people. They run to and fro, up and down the streets of Time Square.

It's time for the holidays again, so everyone is determined to get to his or her own destinations.

In the mall, things are worse then on the streets. The halls are packed with crazy people trying to get their last minute shopping done.

All the shops are packed with people, all trying to get gifts for people, with Christmas being only a week away.

Among all these people is a woman, shopping in Blockbuster Music store, looking through the c.d.'s. As she concentrates on the titles on covers, she pushes her long green hair behind her ears carelessly.

She was suddenly startled by a voice coming from the entrance into the store. "Hey Dominique!" Jean laughed as she saw the reaction of her friend.

Dominique looked up and waved towards Jean. "Hey Jean!" She placed the c.d. back onto the shelf and walked towards the entrance.

"Hey guys! What's going on?"

"Well the Professor just called and he needs us to head back to The Mansion. He said it was pretty important."

"Oh, all right then," she frowned sadly. "Okay then, let's go," Her forest green eyes flash brightly at her friends.

Jean and Dominique linked hands and began talking.

"So Dominique, did you buy anything interesting?"

"No, I didn't have time to buy at all, but oh well. I got to drool over cute guys. So it's all good."

"Well then, makes the whole day worth it, doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah!"

They continued laughing and talking on while the others followed silently.

Upstate New York, Xavier Institute for Gifted Youth

Seven agitated people sat in a small room, waiting for someone to start some noise.

Dominique looked around the room. No one was doing any thing that would create noise, and it made her edgy. She began fidgeting, which was noticed by Scott.

"Dominique, would you quit moving around so much! You're really starting to irratate me, you know that? You're acting like a little child," Scott snapped.

Dominique looked over slowly, cocking an eye brow. "Excuse you, Scott. It's not my fault that I have the attention span of a rodent. And at least I'm not tattling," Dominique smiled sinfully.

Scott stood up quickly, a vein popping out of his head. "God, you're such a...such a...little brat!" Scott slammed his fist against the table, startling some of the others.

"Scott, please calm down," cooed Ororo.

"No! I refuse to be disrespected by the likes of her!"

Dominique peered at Scott once more, her head shaking from side to side. She turned around quickly towards the room and discovered that Logan had withdrawn from the non-existent conversation. She smiled fondly at him as he sat there quietly, waiting for someone to start conversation with him.

"Hey Logan!" Dominique bubbled happily, for Logan was one of her best friends.

Logan looked towards her, his dark brown eyes meeting her dark green ones. Logan, who warmed up to almost no one, adored Dominique. She was his first real friend here, even though he had been here years before she arrived. She had made him become more social and so he grew to know Ororo and Jean. They had both tried to make him feel at home when he came, along with Hank and Charles. It was Dominique, however, that made him feel like he really belonged.

He protected Dominique as if she were the daughter he never had (or wanted, for that matter). He wanted the best for her and always encouraged her to excel.

"Hey Dominiue," he replied, as his eyes shifted awkwardly.

"How come you're not talking. It's almost as if you weren't even in the room!"

"And that's a bad thing," Scott mumbled.

"Now Scott, that is quite enough."

Everyone turned towards the doorway to see Professor Xavier there. His face seemed cheerful, something that no one was used to seeing. It was usually worried, stressed out, tired, or emotionless. It was a nice change for the holidays.

"Hello everyone," Charles said smiling. "Nice to see you all here. I have for you some information on a mutant I want you to recruit, so please listen carefully.

He watched as everyone leaned in, their eyes curious to what his mouth words sync next. All went dead silent as he peered around the room.

He noticed a pair of forest green eyes staring at him. They stared with such a passion, almost like they were glued to him, so full of life and hope. That what he loved about Dominique. That's what just about everyone loved about Dominique.

Charles looked into her dark green eyes again, and began coming to. He again realized that the room had gone completely silent.

He coughed, saving himself from embarrassment. "Thank you everyone," his eyes shifted. "Now, I have been getting readings for some time now, all coming from New Orleans, Louisiana. I have only recently discovered that it was coming from one man. He lives on the streets, or so it appears. I can't get any information on him because I haven't been able to find a name for him. I have but one picture of him."

Charles threw a manila folder into the middle of the table. Scott grabbed it first, pulling it towards him quickly.

As he opened the folder, he frowned. "Is this the best photo you could get, Professor?"

"Unfortunately yes. This is also the only information we have on him at this time."

Scott placed the folder back onto the table so someone else could see it. Logan picked it up and opened it. Dominique came around behind him, wanting badly to see the mysterious fellow.

_Oh my God, his eyes are so creepy_, she said to herself. _It's like he can see into my soul from the picture!_

"Why do you have a folder for just one picture?" Logan also noticing the stranger's eyes. They were glowing red unlike anything he had ever seen before in his life. They sent chills running down his spine.

Charles ignored the question and moved on. "I have done up a list of you that will go talk to him. The rest of you will stay here on Stand-by. The list is already posted the room. For all of you going, I would like to try and recruit him, if at all possible. Good luck and be safe."

Everyone rushed out of the room to see the list. It read as so:

_Going:_

_Logan_

_Scott_

_Jean_

_Dominique_

_Staying:_

_Beast_

_Morph_

_Storm_

Good luck to all. 

Jean and Dominique began jumping up and down. "Oh my god! This is so awsome! We get to go to New Orleans!"

"I know! This is so exciting!"

"I wonder if he's..."

The both of them kept talking and giggling, walking towards their rooms to get their things ready, while the others followed behind silently.

So how do you like the new and improved version?? Good, not good? Let me know what you think! Thanx!!


	2. Chapter Two: Beautiful Stranger

This is my newest fanfiction; you can see the title. It's about everyone's favorite Cajun. And just to let everyone know, I DON'T LIKE ROGUE!!! She sucks!! I never pair Remy and Rogue together, because the whore abandoned him in Antarctica. I don't like her for that, so there might be some Rogue bashing. You don't like it, don't read my story. Be sure to R & R. And if your gonna flame, be nice about it please!!

- Also the dialect you see before you is my own colloquial dialect the way you expect certain people to talk for Southerners. I'm very sorry if you feel like I'm stereotyping, and this is not used to offend any one.

Any way, this fic will have some touchy subjects in it, so please read at your own risk. Can't say I didn't warn you!!

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Men or any other character belonging to Marvel, although I wish I did.

Takes place before Remy was added to the X-Men, a sort of how he joined fic. Enjoy!!

Recap:

_Going:_

_Logan_

_Scott_

_Jean_

_Dominique_

_Staying:_

_Beast_

_Morph_

_Storm_

Good luck to all. 

Jean and Dominique began jumping up and down. "Oh my god! This is so awsome! We get to go to New Orleans!"

"I know! This is so exciting!"

"I wonder if he's..."

The both of them kept talking and giggling, walking towards their rooms to get their things ready, while the others followed behind silently.

Chapter Two: Beautiful Stranger 

A lonely man sat on a bar stool in a small tavern on the streets of New Orleans. In his hand he held a small glass of brandy and ice and his head was on the counter, his free arm covering his head. He was trying his best to isolate himself from the rest of the occupants of the room.

No one paid him any mind, but kept to themselves, laughing with friends in a drunken stupor.

The lonely man was having nightmarish day dreams about the life that he had left behind. A beautiful young woman kept flashing through his mind, her curly blond hair hung freely, barely touching her shoulders.

Her laugh was bubbly and sweet, and her smile was breath taking. Her rosy lips always seemed soft and they complimented her fair skin. But above all, was her voice. It seemed to belong to that of an angel's, even when she was yelling. He knew, because it was the last thing he could

remember her doing.

"_Remy, what is da mattah wit yah? Yah jus' haven' been da same lately."_

"_Remy's sorry, Bella. Remy jus' been real tired lately. 'Dis big heist we been plannin' takes so much time and energy."_

"_Oh, so yah stupid heist is more important dan me? Well then, how 'bout dis den? I nevah wannah see yah again Remy. I hate yah! Get out!..." _(A.N. The dialect you see before you is my own colloquial dialect the way you expect certain people to talk for Southerners. I'm very sorry if you feel like I'm stereotyping, and this is not used to offend any one.)

They had been through so much together. Remy was crushed when they split.

"Bella Donna..." he whispered. Her name made him shiver.

Remy remembered the first time they made love. For the first time, he got to feel her soft skin against his completely. Just the feel of her hand made him tingle.

He remembered how careful he had been, for he feared breaking her. She was so dainty and fragile. Sometimes he was afraid to hug her too tightly because he feared that he would shatter her tiny bones.

What he remembered the most, however, was when "I love you" was first said.

They were watching Save the Last Dance and Julia Stiles was explaining why she couldn't stay to watch the ballet. Bella was in Remy's arms and she looked towards him. She stared into his eyes for a second. Remy became lost in them as they sparkled at his. The only reason he regained consciousness was because of what she said.

"I love yah, Remy." She pecked him n the lips, making him smile and his heart sing. He never wanted that moment to end.

That memory was the most hurtful of them all.

Remy began to sob quietly in spite of himself, his body shaking violently as his tears hit the bar counter.

A woman, who's forest green eyes glowed (can you guess who it is?), sat two seats over from Remy. She had been watching his body shake and his tears fall. She had been wondering what could've put that man in such misery.

She stared at him with more sympathy than curiosity, but her curiosity compelled her to know what he was depressed about.

She scooted over to him silently and sat down next to the stranger in need, her bright green hair tumbling over her shoulders. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and in a kind voice, asked if he was all right.

Almost immediately, his head shot up, his bloodshot eyes staring into hers.

As she peered back at the frightened stranger, she began to notice features she felt she had seen vaguely before.

He had a handsome face which no girl could resist (which he probably put to good use). His long auburn hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, with a few loose strands. His muscular build was made obvious by his tight black shirt, which accented his brown trench coat. He had gloves that were missing fingers, which she thought were very strange.

The one thing that jumped out at her the most, however, were his eyes. They glowed red, as if they belonged to a demon hunting for it's next meal, and that's exactly how they made her feel. Like a meal waiting to be pounced. Then, it struck her. She remembered a conversation she had had earlier with a friend.

"Hey Dominique? Did you get a chance to look at that guy's picture?" Jean, Dominique's good friend, seemed uneasy.

"Yeah, I did. What about it?"

"Did you see his eyes? They totally gave me the chills, like they were so creepy."

"Yeah, I did notice them. They made me feel like they were piercing my soul, searching every thought I had, making their way into my memories."

"Oh my God, same here!"

Dominique quickly realized she was sitting next to the very man she came to see.

Remy continued peering at the woman, thinking about who she could possibly be.

Remy's POV –

Who could 'dis woman be? No one would talk to Remy if dey didn't know me, or want sometin'. No one has ever looked out for Remy, and dey sure ain't gonna start now. Remy wonder if de Assassins Guild sent her. Dat's de only explaination for dis. Dey always did have a habit of hirin' beautiful women, but Remy wonders how she got herself mixed in wit dis crowd. Dis is mind bogglin'. And why she keep starin' Remy down? Is she tryin' to figure how to kill Remy?

Remy know one ting for certain: She ain't gon' have time to find ways to kill 'dis Cajun, even if it's de last ting he does.

End POV –

As Dominique continued peering at the stranger, who's name was still unknown to her, he took off running towards the doors of the tavern escaping into the streets of the grand city.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Brief Note**

Hey guys! Listen, I've been getting all kinds of complaints and compliments about the whole thing I said about Rogue and all the haters are starting to get on my nerves.

I'm sorry you don't like what I said, I really am, but that is only my opinion. You don't have to like it, but you should respect it, like the way I respect all of yours.

And Dance in the Living Flame (too lazy to do the whole cap/no-cap thing), you're probably right. I should watch what my accusations and I will be the first to admit it. And you do have a point about Gambit, he _is_ the whore. (I still love Gambit! Favorite character on the whole show!) lol. But I'm just expressing my opinion of her in a, how should I put this, not so offensively. I could've probably called her a lot worse, but I choose not to swear while I'm writing unless I need to go to the extremes. If you haven't noticed, I've only sworn once since I've been writing here. So any way, the point is this: I'm sorry if I offended any of you, but please respect my opinion. I will try harder, however, to make sure that I keep myself on check.

And for all of my positive reviewers, I just want to thank you all. And I know this whole paragraph might seem pretty conceited, but I'm really not trying to be. Any way, just thanks so much and I hope you will continue reading my work. You guys really do rock. I will try to be updating soon, but you know how demanding school can be, with mid-terms and homework and such. Yuck. So please, continue checking up. I'm in the middle of writing Chap. 3 as we speak, but it may take awhile, I'm not liking the way it's turning out. Sadly.

So any way, with all that said, stay cool! Stay in school? shifty eyes And never let your imaginations be crushed. People like y'all make these 2 countries (being America and Canada) great places to be.

Love, Emz )


	4. Help!

Help!

Hey there again guys, sorry to be pulling this on you again, but I really need your help.

It just occurred to me that I have like several things that could possibly happen. Here they are:

1. It is discovered that Dominique had an eating disorder and she becomes very sick. Logan and Remy have to work together to make her better again.

2. Bella Donna has tracked down Remy in hopes to patch things up, and once she sees that Remy is happy with another, she flips out.

3. Remy leaves Dominique because he feels that she deserves better. Logan sees how unhappy this has made Dominique (being the father-figure and all) and tries to find some way of making him come back.

4. Dominique winds up pregnant by Remy and Logan (again being the father-figure) is enraged. Dominique is so distraught over the chaos that she has caused, that she leaves in search of a home for her and her baby.

I have no more ideas about what to write about, thankfully, and any of these thing can be combined. Please help me to decide how to twist this, please? It would ever so helpful of all of you. And by the way, sorry to tell you this MeWhoExactlyWhat, but Dominique and Remy will be hooking up.

You see, Logan is Dominique's father figure, kind of like Michelle and Emara are for Hotaru eventually. It just wouldn't be right to hook them up, it'd actually be kind of awkward, don't you think?

Also, if you have any of your own ideas, please feel free to share them with me. I'd really appreciate a response from you guys. Again, thanks a million!

Love, Emz )


End file.
